Mahali980 Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki ingles Saber otro idioma es como tener una segunda alma. Bienvenidos a esta wiki creada por los alumnos del 1A, donde podrás recordar el uso, escritura y pronunciación del "Modal Can" Esperamos y te sirva de ayuda. Gracias por visitarnos. Castillo Adán Carlos Ernesto : Fortaleza forma negativa Cruz Sarmiento María Giselle : Fortaleza estructura Miranda Hernández Alejandro : Fortaleza como se forma Mora Melche Perla Mitzel : Fortaleza conversación Romero Fuentes Hugo : Fortaleza video Ruiz Gamboa Luz María : Fortaleza respuestas cortas Tello Victoria Andrea Magali: Bienvenida WELCOME Knowing another language is like having a second soul. welcome to this where you learn to use modal can made in by : Carlos, Alejandro, Perla, Hugo, Luz, Gisell, Magali '¿PARA QUÉ SIRVE?' El verbo modal 'can' se utiliza para expresar habilidad y para expresar permiso '(posibilidad). Se suele traducir como 'poder', aunque en algunos casos se traduce como 'saber'. ' ' ' ''' ¿CÓMO SE FORMA? Los verbos modales son '''iguales para todas las personas y siempre van seguidos de un infinitivo (sin ‘to’). Además, no necesitan auxiliar para formar la negativa y la interrogativa. AFIRMATIVA: Para formar la afirmativa utilizamos el verbo modal seguido de otro verbo sin la preposición 'to'. sujeto + can + verbo principal + resto de frase Yo sé nadar. I''' can swim. (habilidad) Puedes coger una galleta. You can take a biscuit. (posibilidad) * Aunque en español usemos el verbo ‘saber’ en inglés debemos utilizar el modal ‘can’ para expresar habilidad. ' ' '''NEGATIVA: Para negar un verbo modal no necesitamos de ningún auxiliar. Para hacerlo añadimos la partícula de negación ‘not’. sujeto + can't + verbo principal + resto de frase No puedes ir al cine. You can't go to the cinema. * Recuerda que podemos encontrar también la forma completa 'can not' o 'cannot' con el mismo significado. INTERROGATIVA: Para preguntar '''con un verbo modal '''invertimos el verbo modal con el sujeto. can + sujeto + verbo principal + resto de frase...? ¿Puedes venir aquí? Can you come here? RESPUESTAS CORTAS: Para responder con respuestas cortas utilizamos el verbo modal solamente. ¿Can you come here? Yes, I can / No, I can’t * Utilizamos las formas completas para las respuestas cortas afirmativas. En las respuestas cortas negativas utilizaremos las formas contraídas. ¿QUÉ DEBO RECORDAR? ' ' Los aspectos importantes que debemos tener en cuenta son los siguientes: ' ' *Usamos la misma forma para todas las personas. No usamos una forma diferente en la tercera persona del singular. *Este verbo a veces se traduce como 'saber', ya que uno de sus significados es para indicar habilidad. *Los modales siempre van seguidos de otro verbo sin '''la preposición 'to'. ''' libros de ingles de los cuales se recopilo información y los cuales te podrán servir de ayuda. Libro: Practical-English Autor: Michael Swan Libro: Practical-Everyday-English Autor: José Honshu Libro: English-Vocabulary Autor: Stuart Redman que es el ( Modal Can) te dejare un vídeo corto para que lo sepas. vídeo para saber mas de este tema haga clic aquí para saber el uso del (Modal Can) en solo 6 minutos para aprender a usas el modal can haga clic aquí uso de can y can´t como saber la diferencia haga clic ACTIVIDAD PARA PRONUNCIACIÓN Y SU ESCRITURA Conversación. conversation Complete the conversation with the following video. Completa la comversacion con el siguiente video. Carlos: Hello Hugo. Hugo: Hi Carlos. Carlos: When _'' you go to the park? Hugo: _Can no saturday. Carlos: Ok i can too. Hugo: ''_ you see at 2o’ clock in the afternoon? Carlos: Yes i can _ you later. Hugo: ok bye. Carlos: Bye. Video: Los comentarios de retroalimentación se encuentran en la parte de discuss. Category:Browse